Kiepskie
Obie drużyny mają za zadanie spędzić jedną noc w lesie i wrócić o świcie do obozu. Dwie osoby z jednej drużyny gubią się, podczas gdy osoba w przeciwnej drużynie robi kawał swojej drużynie. Obie drużyny miały problem i nie spały w namiocie. Jedna osoba zostaje przegłosowana i opuszcza wyspę, pozostawiając w smutku innego obozowicza. Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Katie i Sadie w pokoju zwierzeń. Na początku odcinka Chris wyjaśnia uczestnikom zasady kolejnego wyzwania, w którym zawodnicy będą musieli spędzić jedną noc w lesie i wrócić do obozu o świcie. Drużyna, która zrobi to jako pierwsza, wygra. Chris daje im również mapę i kompas i ostrzega przed niedźwiedziami, przez których stracili już jednego stażystę. Uczestnicy wyruszają do lasu. U Wrzeszczących Susłów, Trent pyta się Gwen, czy może z nią iść, lecz ta mu odmawia. Trent chce się dowiedzieć, czy chodzi o to, że Heather przeczytała jej pamiętnik, lecz ta zostawia go bez odpowiedzi. Heather natomiast jest zła na Gwen za to, że ta wrzuciła czerwone mrówki Harolda, do jej łóżka i domaga się jej eliminacji. Trent jednak staje po stronie Gwen, odwołując się do tego jak ta przeczytała jej pamiętnik. Tymczasem u Zabójczych Okoni, Katie i Sadie zauważają jagody, które zaczynają jeść. W końcu obie zauważają, że podczas gdy jadły jagody, drużyna zdążyła już pójść dalej bez nich, więc zaniepokojone próbowały ich znaleźć. thumb|right|210px|Dostawca pizzy przynosi jedzenie dla ekipy Totalnej Porażki. Wrzeszczące Susły docierają na miejsce. Wszyscy są głodni i muszą poszukać jedzenia w lesie. Owen i Izzy wpadają na pomysł, żeby zwabić do nich niedźwiedzie, więc Owen zaczął je naśladować, a następnie poszedł po jedzenie. Zanim Owen przyszedł z rybą, którą złowił, do ekipy przyszedł dostawca pizzy, z pizzą, którą zamówili. W końcu Owen wraca do swojej drużyny z rybą, a ci mu dziękują (po za Heather, która nie wierzyła, że Owen sam złowił rybę). Tymczasem Katie i Sadie dalej próbują odnaleźć swoją drużynę, chodząc w kółko po lesie. Kiedy Sadie powiedziała, że Katie nie ma dobrej orientacji w terenie, wybuchła między nimi kłótnia i obie zaczęły wytykać swoje złe strony. U Wrzeszczących Susłów, Izzy ugryzła rybę złowioną przez Owena, po czym uświadomiła sobie, że powinni ją najpierw usmażyć. Owen zaczął opowiadać swoją historie jak kiedyś z dziadkiem został zaatakowany przez niedźwiedzia, którego oni następnie razem pokonali. thumb|left|210px|Owen zaimponował drużynie łowiąc rybę. Tymczasem drużyna Okoni rozkłada namiot. Geoff mówi Bridgette, że rozkłada namiot jak facet. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z głupoty jaką popełnił i skorygował to mówiąc do niej, że nie zachowuje się dziewczyna przy brudnej robocie. Duncan pyta się Courtney co będzie na obiad, a ta mu mówi, żeby nie oczekiwał na żadną odpowiedź. Wówczas do nich wraca DJ z królikiem, a Duncan sugeruje by zrobić z niego gulasz, mimo, że nigdy nie jadł gulaszu z królika. DJ nie chce oddać królika by zrobić z niego gulasz mówiąc, że to jego nowe zwierzątko, które nazwał "Zajączek". Duncan zauważa również brak Katie i Sadie, które dalej wędrowały po lesie. Zdały sobie sprawę że krążą w kółko, gdy drugi raz zauważyły drzewo z widelcem w środku. Obie przerażone udały się do jaskini, gdzie Katie była pewna, że spędzą bezpiecznie noc, lecz Sadie widząc nietoperza zaczęła panikować i mówić, że zginą tutaj. thumb|right|210px|DJ adoptuje [[Zajączek DJ'a|królika.]] U Wrzeszczących Susłów Owen zaczyna opowiadać jak kiedyś z dziadkiem powalił trzy-metrowego niedźwiedzia. Trent zauważa, ze nie ma Izzy i wszyscy zaczynają się martwić o nią. Uczestnicy zauważają w krzakach niedźwiedzia i zaczynają panikować. Szczególnie boi się Cody, który sika w spodnie ze strachu. Heather wpada na pomysł, żeby wszyscy weszli na drzewo, gdzie będą bezpieczni. Tymczasem u Zabójczych Okoni, Duncan zaczął opowiadać straszną historyjkę, którą kiedyś usłyszał. Na koniec mówił, że zabójca z tej historyjki, prawdopodobnie chodzi po tym lesie, po czym wyjął z rękawa hak, a na twarzach uczestników było widać przerażenie. Courtney po chwili była zła na Duncana i próbowała udowodnić, że wcale się nie przestraszyła jego opowieści. thumb|left|210px|Duncan opowiada swojej druzynie straszną historie. Susły dalej siedzą na drzewie, gdy Heather każe Owenowi wymyślić coś by pozbyć się niedźwiedzia. Ten odpowiada, ze nie wie jak i przyznaje, że jego opowieść, że z dziadkiem zabił niedźwiedzia, była tylko by zachować klimat. Kiedy Lindsay zaczyna martwić się, że niedźwiedź już zapewne zjadł Izzy, Heather oznajmia, że nie powinien być już głodny, co wywołuje oburzenie na twarzach innych. Mówi także, że Izzy "powinna zostać w obozie i posikać się w spodnie jak Cody", co sprawia, że Cody się zawstydza. Po chwili gałąź na której siedziała Leshawna, zarwała się, przez co ta spadła. Przerażona nie wiedziała co robić, gdy niedźwiedź na nią warczał. Po chwili niedźwiedź przemówił do niej ludzkim głosem, a ta była zdezorientowana dopóki nie okazało się, że była nim przebrana Izzy. thumb|right|210px|Zaczyna padać deszcz, a Zabójcze Okonie nie mają namiotu. Okonie spały wówczas w namiocie, podczas dy Bridgette oznajmiła, że musi do toalety, ale boi się wyjść z namiotu, na co DJ przytakuje, że on też. W końcu Bridgette wychodzi za potrzebą, ale na jej twarz wleciał nietoperz, a ta spanikowana zaczęła latać w kółko, po czym potknęła się o jeden z kamieni przy ognisku, który upadł koło ich namiotu i go spalił. Do Wrzeszczących Susłów po chwili dołącza kolejny niedźwiedź, po czym wszyscy z wyjątkiem Owena uważają, że ten jest prawdziwy. Owen zaś uważa, że producenci chcą sprawdzić, czy nabiorą się na to po raz drugi, lecz gdy wyrywa mu grzywkę zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten niedźwiedź jest prawdziwy. Cody znów moczy się w spodnie, a Wrzeszczące Susły uciekają ponownie na drzewo. Courtney była zła na Bridgette, że spaliła (nieumyślnie) ich namiot, przez co nie mają gdzie spać. Duncan nie był jednak poirytowany i mówił, ze jest czadowo, czym jeszcze bardziej wkurzył Courtney, a oliwy do ognia dodał jeszcze padający po chwili deszcz. Żadna z drużyn nie spała w namiocie i wszyscy byli przemoknięci. thumb|left|210px|Pierwsze oznaki miłości między Courtney, a Duncanem. Rano następnego dnia, Wrzeszczące Susły zauważają, że niedźwiedź poszedł, ale ich mapa została zniszczona. Katie i Sadie napotykają na niedźwiedzia, z którym konfrontacje miały Susły i w panice zaczynają uciekać. Tymczasem Courtney budzi się na klatce piersiowej Duncana i jest w szoku, mówiąc, że Duncan się do niej przytulił. Ten jednak wszystkiemu zaprzecza mówiąc, że to Courtney się do niego przytulała. Ta w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że nie miała pojęcia co robi, ale nic się "nie wydarzyło". tumb|right|210px|Susły świętują zwycięstwo w swoim basenie. Do obozu jako pierwsze wracają Okonie, a chwilę po nich Susły. Heather jest zła na Izzy i Owena, i obwinia ich za przegraną drużyny. Jednakże Chris ucisza ich i mówi, że Zabójcze okonie wcale nie wygrały, gdyż brakuje jeszcze dwóch osób, po czym Courtney mówi, że prawdopodobnie zostały zjedzone przez wilki. Nagle Katie i Sadie pojawiają się w obozie, a Courtney obarcza ich winą za przegranie wyzwania. Zabójcze Okonie musiały wyeliminować jednego zawodnika, a Susły wygrały wycieczkę do sklepiku na koszt programu. thumb|left|210px|Katie zostaje wyeliminowana. Na ceremonii eliminacji Chris zauważa zmęczenie u uczestników, więc decyduje się na rzucanie im pianek. Na końcu, bez pianki zostały Katie i Sadie, które przez zgubienie się w lesie doprowadziły do przegranej. Ostatecznie Sadie otrzymuje ostatnią piankę, lecz mimo to pojawia się smutek na jej twarzy, gdyż po raz pierwszy w życiu będzie musiała rozstać się z Katie. Jej przyjaciółka podtrzymuje ją na duchu i mówi, żeby walczyła za ich obie. Gdy Katie zostaje zabrana łódką przegranych, Sadie zaczyna płakać i tęsknić. Obsada *Beth, Cody. Harold, Szef Hatchet i Tyler pojawili się, ale nic nie powiedzieli. *Dostawca pizzy i kamerzysta pojawili się, lecz ich aktorzy głosowi są nieznani. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z Pokoju Zwierzeń korzystały: Katie i Sadie (wspólnie x2), Geoff, Izzy, Courtney. *Projekt dostawcy pizzy został zaczerpnięty z oryginalnego projektu Cody'ego i Duncana. Ciągłości *W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy widać przyciąganie Courtney i Duncana, gdy ta przytula się do Duncana, słysząc wyjące wilki, a następnie, gdy budzi się przytulona do niego. *Chris po raz pierwszy na Ceremonii przy Ognisku rzucał pianki zawodnikom. *W swojej opowieści Duncan wspomina o zabójcy z hakiem, który pojawia się w jednym z przyszłych odcinków, co może sugerować, że jego opowieść była prawdziwa. *Fobia Bridgette została potwierdzona w tym odcinku. *Niedźwiedź, któremu Owen wyrwał grzywkę pojawia się później w Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów. *DJ adoptuje Zajączka w tym odcinku. *Jest to ostatni odcinek, w którym Katie występuje jako zawodnik. Błędy *Kiedy Okonie rozbijały namiot, był pokazany znak Susłów. *Gdy Tyler otrzymywał piankę, Bridgette lewitowała. Galeria S01E06 Chris wyjaśnia zasady.png|Chris wyjaśnia uczestnikom zasady wyzwania... S01E06 Chris rzuca mapy.png|...i rzuca im mapy. S01E06 Spotkanie Owena z niedźwiedziem.png|Owen wspomina o swoim spotkaniu z niedźwiedziem. S01E06 Historia Izzy.png|Izzy opowiada swoją historie. S01E06 Courtney prowadzi.png|Okonie podążają za Courtney. S01E06 Katie, Sadie i jagody.png|Katie i Sadie zauważają jagody. S01E06 Jagody były pyszne.png|Katie i Sadie są zadowolone z jagód. S01E06 Katie i Sadie zgubiły się.jpg|Katie i Sadie przypominają sobie historie z życia jak się zgubiły. S01E06 Heather zwija mapę.png|Susły są już na miejscu. S01E06 Twarz Katie.png|Katie i Sadie zaczynają się kłócić. S01E06 Pizza dla ekipy, tutaj.png|Dostawca pizzy przynosi jedzenie dla ekipy... S01E06 Izzy je rybę.png|...a Izzy gryzie rybę złowioną przez Owena. S01E06 Złe Katie i Sadie.png|Katie i Sadie dalej się kłócą... S01E06 Wiewrórki jako KS.png|...,a wiewiórki... S01E06 Podrzeźniają je.png|...je przedrzeźniają. S01E06 Mina Bridgette.png|Mina Bridgette, po tym jak Geoff powiedział jej, że rozkłada namiot jak facet... S01E06 Facepalm Geoffa.png|...a ten strzela facepalma, zdając sobie z głupoty jaką popełnił. S01E06 Kaszel królika.png|Kaszel królika którego DJ adoptował. S01E06 Zła orientacja w terenie.png|Sadie wytyka Katie, że nie ma orientacji w terenie... S01E06 Nie słucham cię.png|...a ta zatyka uszy. S01E06 Owen i dziadek.png|Owen i jego dziadek w opowieści Owena... S01E06 Trzy metrowy niedźwiedź.png|...spotykają trzy metrowego niedźwiedzia... S01E06 Spotkanie z niedźwiedziem.png|...z którym musieli się zmierzyć... S01E06 Strzał.png|...Owen oddał strzał... S01E06 Niedźwiedź zabity.png|...zabijając niedźwiedzia. S01E06 - Susły atakowane przez niedźwiedzia.png|Susły zostają zaatakowane przez niedźwiedzia. S01E06 Przestraszon Okonie.png|Okonie są przestraszone opowieścią Duncana... S01E06 Śmiech Duncana.png|...a ten się śmieje widząc ich miny. S01E06 Wilki przestraszyły Courtney.png|Courtney przytula się do Duncana, słysząc wycie wilków. S01E06 Cody na drzewie.jpg|Cody siedzi na drzewie po posikaniu się ze strachu... S01E06 Susły na drzewie.png|...z innymi Susłami, którzy uciekali przed niedźwiedziem. S01E06 Leshawna w niebezpieczenstwie.png|Leshawna zostaje zaatakowana... S01E06 Okonie nie mogą spać.jpg|Okonie nie mogą spać. S01E06 Bridgette za potrzebą.png|Bridgette boi się wyjść z namiotu za potrzebą. S01E06 Cien.png|Okonie są wystraszeni widząc cień. S01E06 Bez namiotu.png|Okonie zostają bez namiotu. S01E06 Ten jest prawdziwy.png|Susły ponownie zostały zaatakowane przez niedźwiedzia. S01E06 Zamilcz.png|Heather obwinia Izzy i Owena, że zwabili do nich niedźwiedzia. S01E06 Katie i Sadie zaatakowane.png|Katie i Sadie zostają zaatakowane przez niedźwiedzia. S01E06 Zgubiliście 2 rybki.png|Chris mówi, że Okonie wcale nie wygrały. S01E06 Jestem pewna że wilki je zjadly.png|Courtney nie wykazuje zmartwienia zaginięciem Katie i Sadie. S01E06 Okonie, bez Katie i Sadie.png|Okonie słuchają Katie i Sadie. S01E06 Katie i Sadie wracają.png|Katie i Sadie cieszą się, że są bezpieczne... S01E06 Pogodzenie.png|...i godzą się. S01E06 Przez was przegraliśmy.png|Courtney krzyczy na Katie i Sadie. S01E06 Susły wygrywają.png|Susły wygrywają wycieczkę do sklepiku na koszt programu. S01E06 Spojrzenie Okoni na Katie i Saide.png|Okonie są złe na Katie i Sadie. S01E06 Piąta ceremonia.png|Trzecia ceremonia Okoni. S01E06 Zagrożone KS.png|Katie i Sadie są zagrożone. S01E06 Płacz Katie.png|Katie odpada z programu... S01E06 Płacz Sadie.png|...ale Sadie też zaczyna płakać. S01E06 Katie żegna sie z Sadie.png|Sadie żegna się z Katie... S01E06 Tęsknie za tobą.png|...i mówi, ze za nią tęskni. S01E06 Wybacz że cię przestraszyłem.png|Duncan przeprasza Courtney, że ją przestraszył. S01E06 Courtney mówi, ze się nie przestraszyła.png|...ale ta zaprzecza że się przestraszyła. S01E06 Duncan ponownie wyciąga hak.png|Duncan ponownie zażartował z Courtney wyciągając hak... S01E06 Przestraszona Courtney.png|...wywołując u niej przerażenie. Zobacz także En:The Sucky Outdoors Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki